


Having a cold?

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caring Thranduil, Fluff, M/M, Sick Thorin, just cuteness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has a cold and Thranduil has to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters don't belong to me  
> Only the plot does

Thorin had survived a lot of cold winters in Erebor, without getting sick or getting a cold. Just now, when he has to welcome the Elvenking for a stay this week, here in Erebor. He gets sick and is laying in bad, sneezing and sniffing, combined with a huge headache.

As if that isn’t worse enough, the one caring for him is the Elvenking Thranduil himself. The other healers decided that it would be a good idea to have the Elvenking care for him, so they could still talk about the agreements in trading with Mirkwood and Erebor.

However, Thorin isn’t sure if that is the main reason. If the Dwarven healers could care for him, he would be better in a week and he would just ask Thranduil to extend his stay in Erebor. It is probably some sneaky plan of both dwarves and elves to get the two kings to talk with each other.

It has been a few years after the battle of the five armies and even if the dwarves, elves and men live in peace. Thorin and Thranduil still don’t. They can’t even talk without insulting each other. So this made Thorin’s week even worse.

First sick and now he has to keep up with the Elvenking for, propbably, the whole week. Not only to _keep up_ with him, but he has to let the Elvenking take _care_ of him.

Currently he is lying in his bed with Thranduil sitting next to him on a chair, holding a bowl of soup. That is supposed to help him get better.

“That smells terrible!” Thorin complained. “I am not going to eat that!”. Rolling around in his bed, so that his back was now facing Thranduil. “You are behaving like a child, Oakenshield” He could hear Thranduil snap. Thorin closed his eyes, pretending Thranduil wasn’t taking care of him. “Just let me sleep” He murmered with his eyes closed.

He could hear a sigh from the Elvenking. “Sleep isn’t the only thing that will help you. Your cold is almost as stubborn as you are!” Thranduil stood up and walked towards the door with the bowl of soup. Not as graceful as usual, he stayed awake almost the whole night to bring Thorin water, food and things he needed. That fort wo days long.

Thorin mumbled to himself and said “I will drink it! Please, come back”. He sat up on the bed, quickly holding the back of his hand against his temples. His head hurt and it made him feel dizzy. “My head” He whispered, in hope Thranduil wouldn’t hear him. “Drink this and you will feel better” Thranduil said. His voice gentle. He handed the bowl of soup over to Thorin.

Thorin drank the soup in silence. He could feel his head throbbing. Thranduil had settled himself on the chair again. When Thorin turned, to give the bowl to him, he could see Thranduil holding his head with one arm that was leaning on the table. His eyes were closed and Thorin couldn’t help but smile.

Thranduil looked at peace in his sleep. His facial expression softened and he could see a tiny hint of a smile. Thorin wondered what he was dreaming about.

However, Thorin couldn’t let Thranduil sit there, sleeping very uncomfortable in a chair. That was actually to small for Thranduil. Thorin put the empty bowl on the table, next to Thranduils elbow.

“Thranduil, wake up” Thorin whispered. Thranduil opened his eyes and sat up again. “My apology’s” He said. “It’s fine” Thorin paused and gave Thranduil a kind smile. “Maybe you should take some rest now”. Thranduil nodded. “You have cared for me enough” Thorin said. “For now”

Thranduill stood up with the bowl and walked tot he door. “I will come back in minute” He left the room. Thorin lay down on the bed in confusion, he thought Thranduil would accept his offer and take some rest. He was probably wrong.

After a few minutes Thranduil came back with fresh water and a plate of food. “Don’t you need some rest?” Thranduil ignored him and put the plate of food and water on the table. “I have to make sure that you will survive the night without needing my help” Thranduil said. Thorin let out a sigh. “Is my company that bad?” Thranduil asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. Thorin just snorted and sat up to eat.

They ate together, well only Thorin did. Thranduil had only eaten a apple. Thorin got his handkerchief out of his pocket and sneezed. When he was done, he looked at Thranduil who was looking at him like he just would have seen a ghost. “What’s wrong?” Thorin asked still staring at the elf next to him. He waited for an answer, but Thranduil said nothing. Suddenly Thranduil snapped out of his trance and said “Promise me you won’t die”

Thorin snorted and started laughing. “Why would you think I would die? It was just a sneeze” he kept laughing until he noticed that the elf didn’t found it as funny as him. “I’ve seen people die from less then a sneeze!” He snapped. Thorin felt his smile fade away. “Why are you so concerned anyway?” He asked. Thranduil went silent.

He shook his shoulders and looked at Thorin. “Because you _mus_ t not die” Thorin rubbed his temples in confusion. “Yes, but why do _you_ care?” He asked sternly.

“Because I like this” Thranduil answered. “Like what?” Thorin asked. “The conversations we have without insulting each other” He looked at his hands in his lap. He shook his head and looked up again. “It has been 3 years now after we settled peace” he sighed. “You are always the one insulting me and trying to avoid conversations with me” Thorin shook his head in disbelief and he felt anger filling his already painfull head. “So you say it is my fault, that we can’t have normal conversations” Thorin spat back. “No” Thranduil said. “But you don’t see that I am always trying to help you” Thorin opened his mouth but Thranduil cut him off. “I am caring for you for almost three days now, I haven’t even allowed myself to rest. For the sake of you”

Thorin felt his anger slip away, but was replaced by pain in his temples again. “All this is making my head hurt” He said laying back on his pillow, with his hand resting on his forehead. Thorin could feel some weight next to him, on the bed. He could feel Thranduils body against his. Before he could protest Thranduil had put an arm around Thorin and snuggled against his side.

“What the-“ Thorin was cut off by Thranduil. Who kissed him on the lips. Thranduils lips were soft and warm against his rough and could ones. After what felt like to short, Thranduil retreated and stared into Thorin’s dark blue eyes. “This is why I am doing all this” He said and kissed Thorins forehead. “Because you like-“ Thorin hesitated. “Sick people”. Thranduil let out a snort. “No, because I like you” Thranduil said and kissed Thorin on the lips again.

“Now you will get sick too” Thorin said and couldn’t hide a smile.

This cold wasn’t as bad as he had expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Beta readers so all mistakes are mine ^w^


End file.
